


No Time to Die

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [36]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Im the worst at tagging, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: Brum’s gaze was knowing. The knife came to rest at Zoya’s throat again, this time pressing harder against the skin. “I want you to surrender the city.” He made a meaningful pause. “Otherwise I’m afraid I will have to cut your Grisha mistress’ throat.” Zoya’s face showed no emotion at the words, but her gaze was steady. Her anger had been replaced by something else. Resignation, perhaps. She didn’t believe that there was a way out of here.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	No Time to Die

Nikolai stepped out of the city alone. The Fjerdans were waiting outside the gates, but they had told him to come alone. Tamar and Tolya had advised against it, but Nikolai wasn’t about to risk angering Jarl Brum by bringing his guards. 

Not today. 

Brum was standing ahead of his army, already grinning when he saw Nikolai approach. But Nikolai wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was glued to the flash of a blue  _ kefta,  _ and those eyes he would recognize anywhere. Instantly, the ache in his chest intensified. 

Brum was holding Zoya in an iron grip, pressing a knife against her throat. Her hands were bound unsurprisingly, but Nikolai didn’t miss the bruises and scratches on Brum’s right cheek. He assumed that Zoya hadn’t gone down without a fight. He would have smiled at that, had the situation not been so hopeless. 

“Your Highness,” Brum greeted, lips curled up in a mocking grin. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

Zoya’s eyes met Nikolai’s, and he saw the apology written in her gaze. The battle shouldn’t have ended like this. 

But Fjerda had brought an army twice the size of their own, and most of the Second Army had been slaughtered. 

Nikolai shook his head ever so slightly, hoping that she might understand. That it wasn’t her fault. She had given more for this country than most people. 

“So,” Brum continued, still grinning. He lifted the knife a few inches away from Zoya’s skin, then ran the tip of the blade up to her jaw. Zoya stayed perfectly still, but rage was dancing in her eyes. 

Nikolai wanted to crush every bone in the man’s body. He felt his jaw harden, watching the careful movements. He was going to kill Brum if it was the last thing he did. And he would be sure to make it a slow death. 

“What do you want?” Nikolai asked, keeping his voice perfectly controlled. Of course, there was something the Fjerdans wanted. Otherwise, Zoya would long be dead. 

Brum’s gaze was knowing. The knife came to rest at Zoya’s throat again, this time pressing harder against the skin. “I want you to surrender the city.” He made a meaningful pause. “Otherwise I’m afraid I will have to cut your Grisha mistress’ throat.” 

Zoya’s face showed no emotion at the words, but her gaze was steady. Her anger had been replaced by something else. Resignation, perhaps. She didn’t believe that there was a way out of here. 

Nikolai contemplated the choices before him, desperately trying to come up with a plan. A way out of this. Os Alta could withstand a siege for maybe three days. They could wait and call for help, hope that someone would come. 

Once, Nikolai had sworn to always protect Ravka. To put his country before anything - or anyone - else. He had said as much to Alina, years ago. 

And yet he met Zoya’s eyes, her eyes which were telling him  _ not  _ to pick surrender. She was prepared to die for their country today. Her expression was totally calm. Telling him that it was fine the way it was. That she understood. 

The realization hit Nikolai so suddenly that for a moment, it was impossible to breathe.  _ He loved her.  _ He loved Zoya, who had stood beside him through every hardship, every impossible scenario. She who had guarded his back like no one else, who he would trust with his life and his country. 

The decision was a lot simpler than expected. 

Nikolai took a long breath. “I accept.” The words left his lips without hesitation. He never took his eyes off Zoya. 

Her beautiful blue eyes widened in shock. 

Jarl Brum grinned. “I assumed you would,” he replied, pushing Zoya a few steps forward but keeping the knife angled at her throat. “A little bird told me there was only one person Nikolai Lantsov would risk everything for.” 

Whoever had leaked that information, he had been correct. Nikolai was grinding his teeth but didn't dare to move just yet. Not before Zoya was safe by his side. He refused to think too much about the choice he had just made, about how he had doomed his country. 

But he couldn’t find it in him to truly regret it. 

“Let her go,” he warned Brum. “You’ll get your surrender.”

Brum let another few seconds pass in silence, probably just to bath in his victory, before he put the knife down and then roughly shoved Zoya forward, hard enough that she stumbled against Nikolai. 

He caught her before she could fall, steadying her at the waist. 

He hadn’t been prepared for the relief which flooded him then. Without thinking he pulled her closer, resting his lips against her hair.  _ He had almost lost her. _ She had almost died, fighting his battles, for  _ his  _ country. 

Brum was still watching, a knowing grin on his lips. 

“Nikolai,” Zoya suddenly muttered, breaking free from the embrace. “Untie me,” she said quietly, holding out her hands but avoiding his eyes. 

He quickly reached for his knife and cut through the bonds, Zoya rubbing her wrists as they came free. 

“I’m going to kill him,” she said under her breath, eyes narrowed at Brum. “He’s going to wish that he never left that wasteland of a country.” 

Nikolai reached for her arm, pulling her a few steps back. Attacking Brum now wouldn’t do either of them any good, and he wouldn’t risk Zoya’s life two times in a row. “I’ll gladly assist, just not today,” he replied. “We need to get back to the city.” 

Zoya suddenly whirled around, her eyes flashing at the words _.  _ “You should have let me die. Why didn’t you protect your country?” 

Because Brum had been right. There was only one person who he would risk everything for. And she was standing right in front of him. 

Zoya was waiting for an answer, glaring at him in frustration. “Nikolai,” she hissed to get his attention, shaking her head. “What were you thinking?” 

Actually, he hadn’t been thinking at all. And because he had pretty much ruined everything anyway, he bridged the gap between them and kissed her. 

Zoya froze for a second, but then her lips parted under his and her fingers curled up in the front of his coat. Nikolai buried his hands in her hair, drawing her closer, tracing the lines of her jaw. Never before had he realized how much he had wanted this. 

He didn’t care about surrendering to Fjerda. He didn’t care about possibly losing his throne.   
  
Not while he was kissing Zoya Nazyalensky. 

Zoya broke away breathing unevenly, confusion entering her eyes as she stared up at him. Nikolai hadn’t let go of her just yet. He didn’t plan to do so any time soon. 

“You should have let me die,” she whispered again, softly shaking her head. She truly didn’t think that she was worth saving. 

But that had never been an option. Nikolai leaned in closer, letting his lips brush her ear. “You don’t think I could survive even one day without you?” 

Zoya almost smiled, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes. “You might have lost everything today.” 

Nikolai sighed, glancing at Brum for a second before returning his attention to Zoya. The Fjerdan had turned away for now. “Not everything,” Nikolai replied, lifting her chin so she would look at him. 

For a long moment, Zoya was silent. 

Then the faintest of smiles touched her lips. “Let’s go save our city then.”


End file.
